fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:GG:Ode an die Strohhutbande
In der Gemeinsamen Geschichte Ode an die Strohhutbande soll für jedes Mitglied der Strohhutbande ein Vers von etwa sechs Zeilen geschrieben werden. Bei dieser Gemeinsamen Geschichte handelt es sich um ein Gedicht. Jeder Autor darf soll etwa zwei Zeilen pro Durchgang schreiben. Anmeldeschluss ist der 24.06.2009. Dannach werde ich die Reihenfolge festlegen. Bitte unterschreibt unter der Überschrift Anmeldung mit drei Tilden (~~~). Euer Thorschtn Anmeldung Peggi Lillian blink Reihenfolge So, die Anmeldefrist ist verstrichen. Ich lege die Reihenfolge jetzt fest: #Thorschtn #Peggi #Lillian #blink So ein Zufall, genau die Reihenfolge, in der ihr euch angemeldet habt =) Ich starte jetzt. Thorschtn 07:58, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Länge der Strophen Hallo ihr drei! Ich hatte die Ode an die Strohhutband eig nicht so lang geplant. Ein paar Verse pro Chara, mehr sollten es nicht sein. Und die Geschichte eines jeden Charas sollte auch nicht komplett erzählt werden. JEtzt ist es zu spät bei Ruffy, da müssen wir jetzt irgendwie zum Ende kommen, aber bitte nicht die komplette Geshcichte erzählen, ja? Thorschtn 06:10, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ausgelassen? Habe ich mich zu lange nicht gemeldet, oder warum hat blink gleich nach Peggi weitergeschrieben? Will jetzt nicht die Beleidigte spielen, aber verwundert hatte es mich doch^^. Muss wirklich wieder aktiver werden *an eigener Nase pack* Also, nach Peggi bin doch ich wieder, oder?^^ Gruß, Nico Lillian 12:46, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Jetzt antworte ich dir, obwohl ich dazu eigentlich kein recht hab^^ Ich denke du schreibst ab jetzt einfach wieder regulär dort mit und die anderen sollten dich ab jetzt nicht mehr auslassen. Fairness 4eva, schatzi ;)--Battle Frankie 12:50, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, aber ich denke, dass war, weil er nicht sicher war, wann du das nächste Mal on bist/ob überhaupt. Du warst ja in letzter Zeit nicht sonderlich aktiv!:P Ab jetzt wirst du nicht mehr ausgelassen!--Peggi 12:53, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich weiß, ich weiß....kann aber nicht viel tun, außer mich bemühen. Ich verspreche euch (mit schön vielen Zeugen^^) das ihr (also blink, Peggi und Ruffy) SPÄTESTENS morgen bei euren Geschichten einen Kommentar von mir lesen werdet, zum neuesten Kapitel, des weiteren eine Entschuldigungs-PM und, falls es dich überhaupt noch interessiert Peggi^^, bekommst du einen Rom-Bericht, als Extra ein Foto, bei dem du raten darfst, wer ich bin^^. Ende der Woche wenn alles gut geht, kommt auch ein neues Kapitel von Kisho (wenn es endlich meine ständigen Bearbeitungen überstanden hat) SO, nun alle zufrieden? xD Gruß, Nico Lillian 17:43, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) P.S: SCHATZI? Sag mal was ist in dich gefahren?? Beim nächsten Schatzi, FRESSE ich dich xD (bin heikel, was meine Bezeichnungen angeht^^) ::::Ui... meinst du mich damit? Ich würde sooo gerne gefressen werden ;) *rotwerd* Ich nehme das jetzt einfach mal als kompliment xP Naja... schluss mit lustig: Freut mich, dass man mal wieder was von dir hört. Wie ich schonmal gesagt hab: Setz dich ja nicht unter Druck! Schadet der Gesundheit! Nimm mich als lebendiges Beispiel: Ich hab schon seit monaten im PB keinen einzigen Kommi mehr geschrieben... ich lass mich halt nicht unter druck setzen. wenn ich kommis schreib, dann mach ich das hier im wiki^^ also: Chillax! *thumbs up* Hmmm... du kannst mir gerne auch die Rom-Bilder schicken... ich würde gerne wissen, wie meine Mitarbeiter aussehen... auch wenn ich da raten muss... is mir egal^^ Aber das ist deine Entscheidung. Noch eine Frage an dich: Soll ich dir noch bescheid sagen, wenn ich nach einigen Wochen mal ein neues Kap rausbringe? Also ich zwinge dich nicht zum Kommischreiben oder so... nur ein angebot, dir bescheid zu sagen. Schreib die Antwort(en) bitte als PN im PB. Thx im vorraus, Battle Frankie 18:00, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::Ja, jetzt bin ich zufrieden.^^ (ich nehme dich beim Wort und warte heute den ganzen Tag auf den Kommi!) Und den Rom-Letter incl. Bild will ich auch noch! (vor allem, weil ich raten will:P) Es werden sich bestimmt alle freuen, dass du wieder aktiv wirst! (Deine FF wird vermisst, das hab ich schn von meheren Leuten gehört/gelesen!)--Peggi 09:45, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC)